Poughkeepsie
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: "On my way to Poughkeepsie for an undercover mission. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of touch." She needed to make this fast as she wasn't sure if his phone was being tracked. But if there was one thing she knew for certain in all this mess it was that Clint Barton was someone she could trust and after he made a different call all those years ago, she owed him.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Italics indicate a flashback.

 **Poughkeepsie**

"You should be honored that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you," the assassin walked up to the two soldiers in the cemetery as the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. left his own grave.

"Not going with him?" Captain Rogers asked the new comer.

"No," Natasha replied simply.

"Not staying here?" he continued to question.

"Nah, I blew all my covers I gotta go figure out a new one," though he wanted to ask her to come with him, he know it was probably for the best that she didn't.

"That might take a while."

"I'm counting on it," and she would never openly admit it, but she could really use a break from government agencies and the whole spy business. After having her whole world crash down around her in another lie, she needed to figure some things out for herself.

"That thing you asked for" she handed him a manila folder with Russian writing on it, "called in a few favors from Kiev." He gratefully took the folder from her, glad to have at least a starting point in his search for his best friend.

"Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse." She ordered as she didn't want him spending all his time chasing down a ghost.

"She's not a nurse," Steve gave a sad smile at all the lies that surrounded him in this new time.

"And you're not a shield agent," point taken.

"What was her name again?"

"Sharon, she's nice," and someone a man like Steve Rogers deserves she thought a tad bitterly.

The redhead leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and turned away, "Be careful Steve" she turned back and nodded at the folder in his hands, "might not wanna pull on that thread." And she really didn't want to see him hurt, again.

Before any second thoughts could creep in she confidently strode away. She had somewhere she needed to be.

A few days and scenic routes later to keep anyone trying to track her off her trail, she wearily raised her hand and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and the man's tense form relaxed as he took in the drenched figure before him, "Tasha!" Clint Barton scooped his partner up into a hug, not caring in the slightest that she was getting him all wet. He was so glad to see her after everything that had happened.

 _He was laying on the rooftop of a building in some podunk town in Texas. It was just a simple recon mission. After New York, Hawkeye was slowly getting back into the spy game and had been given really simple missions to see how he was handling things. He was really shaken up after having no control over his body thanks to the God of Mischief and all the destruction and havoc he had a hand in._

 _But man was he getting tired of these missions that were usually given to rookies, he was Hawkeye for crying out loud and his skills would be better used elsewhere. Also, he missed his fiery partner and if the rumors he heard were correct she missed him too and was giving Rogers a hard time._

 _Maybe he should have a little chat with her about that. But then discarded the thought because was Rogers really worth getting his ass kicked for. The boy was involved in one of the worst wars in history he could probably handle one feisty redhead._

 _He shifted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling away from his scope he glanced at the caller i.d. UNKNOWN. Frowning he answered the phone, not many people had this number, "Hello."_

" _Hey Clint," he breathed out a sigh of relief, it was just Natasha._

" _Nat, how are things?"_

" _Fine. On my way to Poughkeepsie for an undercover mission. Not sure how long it will take but I'm keeping radio silence so I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of touch for a while."_

 _She needed to make this fast as she wasn't sure if his phone was being tracked. But if there was one thing she knew for certain in all this mess it was that Clint Barton was someone she could trust and after he made a different call all those years ago, she owed him._

" _Gotcha, stay safe Natasha," he let her know that he understood as he casually continued on._

" _You too Clint!" the phone clicked off._

 _Poughkeepsie was their code word for drop everything and run. On a mission that went fubar and Strike Team Delta didn't know who to trust, they went off the grid and hid in Poughkeepsie. He glanced around and began to calmly pack up his things._

 _Throwing his bow over his shoulder he made his way down the building leaving his ear piece behind on the rooftop. He wasn't due to check in for a couple hours anyway so if he was lucky he would have a nice head start before anyone noticed he was missing._

 _After hot wiring the first bike he came across he raced straight home. No one knew about his farmhouse in Iowa aside from Nick and Natasha so he would be safe there._

 _When he got home, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall was all over the news and its secrets were all exposed._

 _He had seen Natasha's press conference with Congress, but he hadn't heard from her personally since everything went down and with everything out in the open now he wasn't sure how to reach her. He hoped she was ok._

' _Knock Knock'_

 _Both Clint and his wife jumped at the knocks that sounded like thunder in the pounding rain._

" _You expecting anyone?" Laura asked._

 _He shook his head, "Stay here," he pulled out a knife that he always kept handy though well hidden from the kids and cautiously made his way to the door._

Natasha pulled back after practically squeezing the life out of her partner, "I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Natasha, you're always welcome here," Laura had followed her husband to the door as soon as she figured out who it was. She pulled her inside and into a hug of her own whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

Natasha gave a gentle squeeze to show the other woman that she heard her. She would always make sure that her partner made it back home to his family. Not many in their line of work were able to have something like this and she would do her best to protect it.

The she pulled away, eyes wide, "Are you…" looking down at Laura and the slight bump.

Clint put a hand on his wife's shoulder and answered with a beaming smile, "Yes, pregnant again."

The spy narrowed her eyes and gave the archer a good whack on the arm, "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow," he winced and rubbed the sore spot not having expected that reaction though after all these years he really should have. "Well actually Natasha, I," at his wife's glare he corrected, "we, we would like to ask you something."

"What?" Natasha narrowed her eyes, not sure of where this was going.

"Would it be ok for us to name the baby after you?" Clint pulled Laura into his side as they both looked hopefully at the woman before them.

For once in her life Natasha Romanoff was speechless. Here she was, a cold blooded murderer and this man who was sent to kill her, has taken her into his home and his family and now wanted to name his child after her.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." Clint implored.

"Yes, yes." And the trio all laughed as she leaned down and started talking to 'Baby Natasha'.

A/N: I just couldn't see Natasha not warning Clint somehow after all they had been through together. And I was a little disappointed that Hawkeye wasn't in the movie considering it was very S.H.I.E.L.D. centric and he is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. Kudos to anyone that figures out why I picked Poughkeepsie.


End file.
